


Enamoured

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, just takumi being a lovestruck fool waddup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui teaches Takumi how to ballroom dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamoured

 “That’s it! You’re getting the hang of it!”  
  
 Kamui bit the insides of her lower lip once she heard his scoff.  
  
 “Of course I’m getting the hang of it.” Blatantly he commented, though words didn’t sound as haughty considering the striking red in each cheek. Left hand holding her right and his right palm lightly pressed against her back, Takumi carefully took a step to the left, then two steps to right.  
  
 His face was practically mirroring the elegant shine of her crimson irises every time he heard her laugh.   
  
 “I always knew you’d get the steps easily, anyways.” Her left hand moved from his shoulder to the side of his neck. Slim fingers gingerly traced circles on the skin, causing a shiver and a prickle from the Hoshidn prince.  
  
 “H-Hey now…” Voice softened to a murmur, he shot a harmless glare at the smiling princess. “That’s cheating.” Without giving her a chance to respond, Takumi casually tugged her closer. This, in the end, caused her chest to bump against his. Their heartbeats thumped in a balanced melody. Slowly and sharply he took a breath, then held it firmly in his lungs once he saw those hypnotizing crimsons.  
  
 Thrown into a mini stupor herself, Kamui easily brought herself back to reality before him. “It’s not cheating.” Sticking out her tongue, the Nohr noble gently wiggled her right hand away from his grasp. Once freed, she slid both arms around his neck. Their bodies still moved to the harmonious tune. Left and right their hips swayed. Forward and back their feet slid.  
  
 “I like to think it as…” Her fingers playfully brushed the small hairs at the back of his neck. Pink lips curled to a cheeky grin, Kamui ceased in her steps and gave the balls of her feet a little tiptoe. “A reward of sorts for your hard work.” And with that, she surprised him with a kiss.   
  
 The sudden physical contact obviously shocked him. Immediately his body froze, both hands flinched and instinctively squeezing the plump flesh of her hips. Sunset orange eyes widened in stupor, then slowly fluttered to a shut once the kiss registered fully in his mind.  
  
 As he finally returned the kiss, the corners of his mouth curled a sincere smile.  
  
 The music still hummed peacefully inside their bedchamber. Yet both of them had stopped dancing, instead indulged in the kiss that grew deeper and more passionate.  
  
 Another sharp breath was inhaled and kept inside his lungs. A low moan rumbling inside his throat, Takumi brought her closer and closer until he lifted her off the ground. His arms remained firm around her waist. His right hand rubbed up and down the shape of her back.  
  
  _I love her._ Gods, just how many times had it been today for that sentence to ring in his brain. _I love her. I love her. I love her._ Angling his head slightly, Takumi gently nipped her upper lip. Softly he tugged the soft skin, only to then slip his tongue into her mouth before succumbing to the kiss again.  
  
  _I love her._ His body shivered in sheer delight at the feel of her fingers tugging his silver locks. _I love her._ His legs almost felt like jelly to feel the cheeky purr across his tongue. _I love her._ Huffing out a faint chuckle, Takumi once again nipped her upper lip. _I love her._ Firmly he gave the skin a single suck, once again drawing out a purr from those delicious, enticing lips.  
  
  _I love her so much.  
  
 Pop._ Quietly they panted after the kiss finally broke. Not once did he let her go. Not once did she intend to too.  
  
 Eyes still closed, Takumi gently bumped her forehead with his own. “I love you…”   
  
 Although he didn’t actually see her, his smile curled swirls at the corners to hear a giggle and feel a quick peck to his lips. “I love you too…”  
  
 __ **END**

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some takumi being so in love with his dragon wife eyy


End file.
